


Luck Is Not In This Equation

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia reads Stiles' diary and finds out something that disturbs her--no, not porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck Is Not In This Equation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt: luck. Future fic. Mention of Allison and her death.

"It's not, you know."

Confused, Stiles looks up from his computer to his girlfriend who's glowering at him from where she's sprawled on his bed.

Reading his diary.

Yelping, Spike lunges out of the desk chair, trips over one of her ridiculously high heeled shoes, and falls across her legs, her knee driving the breath from him. As he flops over onto his back, gasping, she sits up and her glaring turns to concern.

"Are you all right?" 

"Yep, never better," he wheezes, thumping his chest with one fist, trying to get his heart moving right again.

Lydia rolls her eyes and sets aside the diary to tug at his arm until he crawls up next to her and collapses on his pillow, still gasping for air.

"I think you killed me."

"My knee is not a deadly weapon."

"Why...why...diary?"

Snorting at his girly terminology, Lydia picks back up the leather bound book and waves it at him. "One, I thought it was your spell book..."

"Book of Shadows," Stiles groans out, flailing for the book, "and it sort of is."

"And, two, if you leave books out you should expect me to read them."

"Privacy?"

She snorts again and replaces the book on his night stand before carding her fingers through his hair. "Oh, honey, there's no such thing in a relationship with me."

Flushing slightly, Stiles nods helplessly, then finally asks, "What did you mean?"

"Hm?"

"Your comment that started all this." He shoots her an exasperated look and her fingers tighten in his hair which makes him moan a bit for another reason, because he does love her being all dominant.

"It's not luck. I'm not with you because you got lucky. That's actually a bit offensive."

That baffles him. While he has some vague remembrance of writing that down and it's truly how he feels, how can she think it's anything else? "But...I'm me and you're you."

"Yes?"

"You're Lydia Martin," he tries to explain, sitting up and waving his arms at her. "I'm a goof ball. I had to get lucky for you to choose me."

"One, you are not a goof ball."

"Can you stop with the counting?" he mumbles, and she rolls her eyes and ticks off her fingers.

"No, two, it's an insult to both of us that you think luck has anything to do with this relationship. Three, I pursued you because you are worth it, because you are the only person who has ever challenged me..."

"Who wasn't a dead psycho-wolf," he mutters.

Which she ignores. "And, four, I love you. Luck has nothing to do with that. We worked at this, to make this relationship real. And I am _not_ all that, Stiles Stilinski. Like everyone, I have my flaws. That I let you see them is not luck. That we are together is not luck. It is _right_."

He stares at her, her passionate words rolling over him, but he's nothing if not argumentative. "Okay, I agree to all that, but it's still luck or something like that. A year ago you didn't know I existed, and then there were werewolves and..." Voice dying away at the next thought, he swallows hard.

"Allison," she says softly. "Allison and Scott brought you into my life. That's a gift, not luck. Maybe fate. Maybe...I don't know, but we are so much more than anything that could be simply because we got lucky."

Slowly he sinks back down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head to his shoulder. Allison will always be a hole in their lives, a hole nothing can fill. Unlike the one where his mom should be, this is one they share.

Not lucky, no, not that.

"Okay," Stiles whispers. "You're right. Actually, I don't like the idea of anything having a hand in what we have but us."

He feels her smile against his neck. "Good." Lydia lifts her head and rolls on top of him. "Now, I better not find you've written porn about me in that book."

Stiles turns fiery red and kisses her to distract her from finding out.

End


End file.
